


Pas de Deux

by GALEXY



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet Studio, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dancing au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GALEXY/pseuds/GALEXY
Summary: Death the Kid had been teaching ballet for years, but he'd never had a student quite like Crona.





	1. Chapter 1

The way she turned on the tips of her toes without faltering, he couldn’t help but watch her. It had always been that way.  
Kid, or Master Death as most of the students called him, had been running his own studio for the past five years, but he’d still never met a dancer quite like her. She was talented beyond measure, but emotionless and effortless in her movements. At the end of each lesson, she’d walk up to him, bow her head, and whisper “thank you for the lesson” before walking off to go home.  
Crona Gorgon was a beautiful dancer. Her gaunt, pale limbs and demon-possessed-like flexibility allowed her to move in a way that most people couldn’t. She always started in third position, her heels aligning with her arches with her arms out like swan wings, and finished in seventh, on her toes with her arms held above her head in a delicate, near ‘O’ shape.  
She was his oldest student—almost nineteen—and she was incredibly shy. Because of this, most of her lessons were private. They would be the only two in the studio during the day when the other students were still at school.  
“I want you to hold that positon.” Kid stepped around her in a circle as she closed her eyes—freezing like a statue and as thin as a stalk of wheat. He, as usual, was trying to find some sort of flaw in her footing or muscular stance. But she was perfect.  
“Now get your leg up.” She did as she was told. “And up, higher, higher, higher.”  
He watched each muscle as she moved, arms forward as if she were reaching for something.  
“Very good.” He folded his arms, watching her. “Why don’t we take a break?”  
She lowered herself back to stand normally before bowing her head. “Thank you, Master Death.”  
He sat, folding his legs beneath him. “How many times do I have to ask you to just call me Kid? I’m only six years your senior.”  
“I’m sorry.” She sat with him, head still bowed, hands flat on the floor.  
“Do you think you may want to try for recital this time?” He raised a brow. “You’ve gotten quite good in the past year. I’m sure we could find something—“  
“Mother wouldn’t want me to.” She cut him off. “She just lets me come to classes because she thinks it helps my muscles.”  
“Crona, you’re so talented.”  
She closed her eyes. “You bought a new shirt.”  
He raised his brows. “What?”  
“That shirt is new.” She rocked forward on her knees and moved closer. “The one you used to wear had holes…” Her fingers are hovering over the fabric of his fitted t-shirt now. “Here.” She poked at the edge of his shoulder. “Here.” Again along his side. “And here.” Once more at the hem.  
“That’s probably why I bought a new shirt.”  
“That’s too bad. I liked the one with the holes.” She pulled away and stood. “Thank you for the lesson, Master Death.”  
He swallowed and sat on the floor for a long time after her departure.

 

They didn’t have any other conversations outside of instructions for the next several weeks. She simply came to class and obeyed every request, pirouettes and all.  
One sweltering afternoon, with the studio doors propped open so that the air might circulate, she asked: “If I were to dance in a recital, would I be able to do a pas de deux?”  
He blinked. “You want to dance in the recital?”  
She looked at him. “The question was theoretical.”  
“We’ve only had a few of the younger students perform a very basic pas de deux—try that last turn again, see if you can get higher on that jump” She as she was told “—but even if you were to want to perform one in the recital, we don’t have any danseurs of your class to do one with you.”  
She landed gracefully, turning to look at him. “I want to learn the choreography for one.”  
“Crona, I can’t teach you half of a dance without a partner—there are lifts and bigger turns. You can’t learn a pas de deux single-handedly.”  
“Why can’t you act as my partner to teach it to me?”  
He hadn’t considered that.  
“Let me see if I can find something suited to your talents, and we can start on it next class.”  
A ghost of a smile crossed her mouth. “Thank you.”

 

She was lighter than he’d expected her to be.  
He’d known how quick of a learner she was since he’d started teaching her lessons, but she was learning even faster than he’d expected. The lifts went smoothly, and her longer pirouettes could have been done atop a dime with his hands holding her waist steady.  
“You’re doing very well, Crona.” He smiled, guiding her into the next step, one hand against her waist and the other brushing her wrist.  
“Thank you, Ma-“  
“Kid.” He corrected.  
She blushed. “Thank you, Kid.”  
She spun again, his hand resting against the small of her back as she fell into the finishing pose of the dance. He could feel her spine coiling and uncoiling as she let out steady breaths. He pulled her back up so she stood in front of him.  
“I cannot believe how fast you’ve picked up the choreography for the piece.”  
“It’s nothing, really.” She was still standing a bit to close. “I like it; it’s a beautiful dance.”  
He smiled and she stepped back.  
“You can be dismissed early for the day, if you like. We’ve gotten a lot of work done.”  
“Can we please run through it one more time?” She asked, bowing her head.  
He held out his hand. “If you want.”  
They moved through the parts of the dance he’d mapped out for her that day easily. It would have taken any other student weeks to do a run through this smoothly.  
She fell against his grip at the right times and spun on her toes perfectly. When they ended the dance, his hand against the small of her back again, she looked up at him—powder blue staring into sharp gold.  
“That was beautiful, Crona.”  
She didn’t move, but nodded her head. “You’re very good at this.”  
He felt her fingers brush the back of his hand. “That’s why I became an instructor.”  
She held his hand against the small of her back, pulling herself to stand upright before she forced it to slide down so it brushed the lowest edge of her leotard. He subconsciously ran his forefinger along where the fabric outlined the top of her thigh before pulling away.  
“You’re dismissed for the day.”  
She looked up at him through choppy pink bangs, that same smile ghosting her face. “Thank you for the lesson, Kid.”

 

His hands skimmed her waist as she pirouetted in front of him. Her turns were decreasing in speed, and eventually she stopped altogether, facing him. She looked at him, face a little paler than normal, before she caught herself by taking hold of his chest.  
“Is everything alright?”  
“I’m just a little dizzy.” She looked up at him. “Can we take a break?”  
“Of course.” He sat his hand on her back and led her to sit on a bench in the corner of the room.  
“I’m sorry.” She bowed her head. “I don’t usually get dizzy like that.”  
“It’s alright.” He slid his hand away. “Do you need some water or—“  
She caught his wrist before he could walk away. “Please don’t leave me.”  
He looked at her for a moment before sitting back down. “Alright.”  
She bowed her head, cheeks pinker than usual.  
He brought his hand to her forehead. “Crona, you have a fever.”  
“It’s okay, I just got dizzy.” She shifted like she wanted to stand.”  
“No, you’re really warm. If we keep practicing, you might get worse.”  
She folded her arms over her chest. “I’m okay.”  
“Let’s just take it easy for the day.” He smiled. “Maybe do some stretches.”  
She puffed her cheeks like she wanted to protest, but reluctantly agreed. After her dizziness subsided, they moved to sit across from each other on the floor to do some stretching together.  
He color didn’t change much, and she didn’t try to converse—as usual.  
“I think I’m feeling some tension in a weird spot.” She pulled up from a stretch.  
“Like where?”  
“Here.” Her finger started in her calves than began trailing higher and higher until it stopped at her inner thigh. “And then more in here.” Her fingers then grazed over her hips.  
He chuckled. “You’re a dancer. That’s perfectly normal.”  
“Do you ever get knots there?”  
“Sometimes.” He smiled. “Do you think you’ll be alright to go home on your own? I can call your mother if—“  
“No!” She squeaked.  
He blinked and she shook her head, regathering herself. “Really, I’m fine.” She stood. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
He chuckled again as he watched her go. “No ‘thank you for the lesson’ today, huh?”

 

Crona had mastered the entire dance a few weeks before the recital.  
“I don’t want to perform it.” She stated one day, after they finished her lesson.  
“Why is that?”  
She shook her head. “I told you before; mother wouldn’t approve. But I love that you’ve taught it to me. You should teach me more dances like this.”  
“We’d have to find you a proper partner.”  
Her cheeks flushed. “Never mind. I don’t want any more.”  
“Hm?”  
“I don’t want to learn any more pas de deux. They’re a waste of time anyways.”  
“What’s with the sudden attitude change?”  
“It’s nothing.” She bowed her head. “Thank you for the lesson today. I have to go.”  
He’d never seen her run out of the studio like that.

Crona missed the next four of her lessons. Kid was actually surprised when she was waiting for him outside the studio on Saturday morning.  
“Good morning, Master Death.”  
He looked at her over his shoulder as he unlocked the door. “What’s with that? I thought you were calling me ‘Kid’ now.”  
She followed him inside, tugging her sweater around her. “I’m sorry I missed the past few lessons. Mother wanted me to stay home for a while.”  
“It’s fine.” He smiled at her, setting his bag down. “Perhaps a phone call next time. I was starting to worry.”  
She unbuttoned her sweater. “I’m sorry about that, Master, really.”  
He turned to look at her. “You don’t have to be so serious, Crona. It’s okay.”  
She set down her bag and slid her sweater off.  
Her uniform wasn’t that much different than normal, but something looked more exciting than usual. The black leotard still hugged every inch of her skeletal frame, but this one had a sheer black skirt to drape down to the tops of her thighs. This looked more like something a younger student would wear. But it looked perfect on Crona, to accompany her black ballet slippers.  
“I like the new uniform.”  
She smiled. “The old one had holes.”

 

“Good work today.” She smiled as she bowed her head at him.  
“Thank you, Sir.”  
“‘Sir’? What’s with that?” He smiled. “It’s Kid, remember?”  
“Right, sorry.” She shifted from foot to foot. “Um, Kid?”  
“What is it?”  
“Do you have any other lessons to teach today?”  
He looked at the whiteboard. “I don’t.”  
“Oh, good.” She actually smiled this time.  
“Why? What—”  
She stood on her tip toes, ghosting her mouth against his. He sat his hands against her shoulders gingerly.  
“Crona, I don’t—“  
“I don’t want to do a pas de deux with anyone other than you.” She looked down. “Do you understand?”  
He paused. “That’s alright.”  
She looked back up at him. “So will you teach me another?”  
He smiled. “If that’s what you want, sure.”  
“Thank you for the lesson, Kid.” She giggled, waving at him over her shoulder.  
He waved back as he watched her go. “You’re welcome, Crona.”


	2. Pas de Chat

“Tighter,” Kid sat his hand on his chin, “Make that turn tighter.”  
Crona did, bringing her arms out and coming to stand in second position with one foot in demi-pointe and the other flat against the ground.  
“Hold there.” He stepped closer and she stilled, only her dark eyes following him as he stepped around her. He tipped her chin up with the tip of his finger before proceeding to walk around her.  
“We’re going to have to get you to start running through that in pointe shoes.” He smiled. “Good work today.”  
“Thank you.” She smiled and moved to relax, rolling her shoulders out. “When are we going to start the adagio?”  
“Tomorrow.”  
“Good,” she crossed the room and bent steadily to get her water bottle, “The adagios are my favorite.”  
He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she took a drink, the swell of her throat as water ran beneath it.  
“I know they are.”  
“Are you sure we can’t start until tomorrow?”  
He looked at the clock and shook his head. “Not enough time; the first open class starts in twenty minutes.”  
“That’s too bad.” She sat her water bottle down and crossed over to him. “That’s not enough time at all.”  
He caught a loose strand of her hair, twirling it on his finger. “Not really, no.”  
She giggled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss the corner of his mouth.  
He leaned into it, setting a hand against her lower back. “Let me take you somewhere nice.”  
“Like where?” She kissed just beneath his ear, tracing strands of his hair with her fingertips.  
“To a movie, or dinner.” His eyes fluttered closed. “Anything you like, really.”  
She hummed, trailing her fingers down the dip of his throat before she looked in his eyes. “You know mother wouldn’t let me.”  
“Imagine she would; where would you want to go?”  
Crona thought for a moment, biting her lip.  
“The beach.” She settled on. “But at night. So you could see the ocean and the stars all at once.”  
He smiled, trailing his fingers through her hair. It had gotten longer in the winter months, evening out and brushing her shoulders now. “That sounds lovely.”  
She smiled, then looked back up at the clock. “I can’t stay. Mother will worry.”  
He kissed her forehead. “See you tomorrow?”  
“Absolutely.”

 

The music was soft.  
“And arch away.” He was behind her, arms close. He came to her other side. “Arch again.”  
She pulled away from him.  
“Good, now piqué away from me.”   
She did the turn, her leg tucking beneath her languidly.   
“Again. Again, good.”  
She stopped, turning to look as he came closer, hands hovering near her waist. “Now you relax against me, and follow my lead.”  
They moved back across the floor, Crona falling effortlessly into lifts and pirouettes.   
“Forward, further, further.” He kept one hand beneath her thigh and the other against her stomach. “It’s alright, I’ve got you.”  
She kept her leg out, relaxing against his touch.  
“Good.” He smiled and brought her back up. “You think you have the basics of the dance now?”  
She nodded. “It’s more partner work than before. There’s a lot of lifts.”  
“Is that okay?”  
“Of course, it is.”  
“Let’s run through it again? We have time.”  
She nodded.  
When they finished this time, she came back up and kissed him hard on the mouth. He kissed her back, hands sliding over her waist. She clung to his shoulders, letting her fingers dig in. After a while, she pulled away, eyes round and dark, panting.  
He ran his thumb over her cheek. “What was that for?”  
“No particular reason.” She smiled. “I really like this pas de deux. It’s lovely.”  
He smiled back before pulling away. “I have something for you.”  
She raised her brows and followed her as he led her to the corner of the studio to sit on the bench. He reached under and produced a white shoe-sized box with a dark blue ribbon over the top.  
She held the box in her lap for a moment before she looked back up at him. “What’s this for?”  
“No particular reason.” He mirrored. “Open it.”  
She gave him another quizzical look before she pulled the end of the blue ribbon and opened the box. She peeled back a layer of tissue paper only to find a pair of black pointe shoes hidden in the white paper. She looked back up at him, smile crossing her face before she picked on up in her hand.   
“They’re so beautiful.”  
“So, you like them?”  
She nodded, pulling the other out so she could cradle them both.   
“I figured you could use a new pair; you’ve been using the same ones for years now, and I just thought—”  
She cut him off with a kiss, still holding the shoes to her chest.  
“Thank you, Kid, I love them.”  
He smiled. “You’re welcome.”  
She tucked the pair back into the box, sliding it behind her before she came close to him, swinging her legs so they were on either side of his lap. He kissed the side of her throat and she draped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her face into his neck.  
He ran his hands over her back, smiling into the hug.  
“I really do love them.”  
“I’m glad.” He kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back gently.   
She kissed him again, rolling her hips against his and letting out a half-whine-half-gasp. Kid caught her lower lip in his teeth and she ground her hips into him again. His fingers brushed her thigh and he squeezed gently.  
“I have to…” She moaned and pulled away, setting her hands on his chest. “I have to go.”  
He grazed his teeth along her throat before looking into her eyes. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually intend on continuing this, but then I watched Black Swan...so, I think this'll be a thing I update every now and then, but not super actively. Feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in the shower. It takes after a short story by Lauren Groff called "L. Debard and Aliette" (which I totally recommend reading) in a stylistic sense. I enjoyed writing this one a lot. It's different for me, I'd love to know what you thought.


End file.
